Dear Teacher
by loverelease
Summary: Estava gostando da perspectiva de ser professor, desde que seus dias acabassem daquela forma tão suave. Sem problemas, sem preocupações, sem medo algum, somente numa atmosfera de leveza. - Fic coletiva escrita para o projeto Love Release
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo  
><strong>_por Little V._

Abriu as portas – não sem antes respirar fundo - e olhou para o lugar de sempre. Era um ritual que nunca ousara quebrar em sua época de aluno e agora, na posição de professor, também não o faria. Os olhos, castanho-seriedade, passaram rapidamente pelo azul (que representava ora descontração, ora alegria) e deixaram transparecer no físico toda a alegria que sentia na alma. Seus olhos, voltados para cima e concentrados em não assumirem a mesma tonalidade daquilo que miravam, formavam pequenas ruguinhas nos cantos, revelando o sorriso do jovem rapaz.

O céu encantado do salão principal de Hogwarts sempre encantara Teddy Lupin, de alguma forma. Dessa vez, ele estava límpido, enfeitado somente por uma límpida lua nova, tão nova que mal passava de um risco.

Sempre que se encontrava naquele espaço contemplava o céu sonhadoramente, como se tentasse descobrir toda a magia e o simbolismo por trás dele. "Ele reflete o ambiente", disse uma vez seu padrinho, a quem tinha em alta conta. Em sua opinião, porém, ele refletia o que cada um queria do ambiente. Às vezes havia chegado a se questionar se todos viam o céu igual, porém nunca encontrou resposta a isso, igualmente. Preferia manter-se com os mistérios, eles pareciam bem mais atraentes a seus olhos sempre atentos.

Assim que deixou seus devaneios se perderem em meio a conversas e reencontros, sentiu-se novamente um pouco tenso. Aquele seria o jantar de sua apresentação oficial como professor de DCAT – uma tremenda responsabilidade. Minerva, a quem conhecia e estimava desde que se conhecia por gente, havia sido extremamente confiante. Não duvidara um segundo sequer da capacidade de Teddy, sempre ressaltando que "competência e formalidade" - algo que sempre viu no rapaz - era algo indispensável à carreira de mestre.

Teddy olhou ao redor, buscando gravar algumas feições que se espalhavam pelas mesas. Todas elas refletiam a mesma coisa: alegria por estar de volta. Hogwarts era e sempre seria a segunda casa e lugar preferido da maioria das pessoas que se encontravam dentro daquele salão. Pensamentos e sentimentos nostálgicos vieram à tona, e foi impossível não abrir o maior dos sorrisos e relaxar. Estava em casa, não havia por que não tirar os sapatos e sentir-se confortável. Com esse pensamento, atravessou o salão e sentou-se ao lado de Neville, outro antigo conhecido, com quem iniciou uma intrigante conversa sobre plantas aquáticas e seus efeitos medicinais, até que sua atenção foi - novamente - roubada pelo discurso inicial da diretora McGonagall.

Não prestou verdadeiramente atenção ao que ela dizia, entrando novamente em seus devaneios ao observar a agitada mesa da Grifinória. Por Morgana, como sentia saudades dos tempos em que ali ainda colocava em prática suas peraltices. Voltou a si com cutucadas nada leves em suas costelas, as quais o assustaram em primeiro momento, mas logo o fizeram entender do que se tratava.

"Teddy Lupin? Por favor, queira se apresentar".

Levantou-se inteiramente vermelho – desde os cabelos até os olhos -, algo que arrancou fortes risadas de todos os presentes. Deu um breve "Alô" a todos, sorrindo abertamente e finalizando com um gracejo que deixou a todos perceberem como estava envergonhado por ter sido pego no flagra pela diretora em pleno devaneio.

"Como vocês já devem ter percebido, além de nosso novo professor de DCAT, ele é metamorfo".

Nesse momento, um assovio alto demais para passar despercebido, mesmo em meio a tanta fuzarca, se fez ouvir. Sem duvidar quem era a dona daquele assovio, Teddy logo começou a rir. Poucos metros adiante, perto da ponta da mesa da Grifinória encontrava-se uma moça em seus 17 jovens anos, trajando o uniforme de Hogwarts, o qual só realçava ainda mais seus cabelos cor de fogo, sempre despenteados, curtos e com a habitual franja. Não encontrá-la em meio à massa era inimaginável: Lily saltava aos olhos. Teddy redobrou o sorriso ao ver uma carinha que representava tanto sua casa. Lily Luna sempre o lembraria do conforto do lar e tê-la ao seu lado durante o ano letivo, em Hogwarts, seria o mesmo que uma volta deliciosa no parque.

Analisou a ruiva por alguns segundos, onde a viu puxar uma salva de palmas para si, sempre com seu ar autoritário somado a seu sorriso – era incrível que conseguisse fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, costumava pensar Teddy. Não pôde deixar de notar que em toda sua simplicidade, brilhava em meio às outras pessoas. Nunca imaginou Vic dessa forma. Sempre a vira como um pedaço de carne e, pelo mesmo motivo, encontrava-se agora solteiro e sem a noiva. Aquietou o coração e deixou-se levar pelo momento, pensando que, caso algum dia tivesse de se apaixonar novamente, rezava aos céus que fosse alguém tão incomum como Lily.

A diretora continuou seu discurso e iniciou-se o processo de seleção. Teddy viu pequeninos aflitos sentarem-se no banquinho e ouvirem, atônitos, o veredito. Viu o jantar ter seu início e vários jovens atacarem seus pratos como verdadeiros leões – lembrou-se de ser exatamente igual e deixou um pequeno riso escapar. Voltou os olhos à sua mesa e comeu com prazer as delícias oferecidas. Frango, torta de abóbora, com suco de abóbora, e um tipo esquisito de feijões, que eram adocicados e caiam deliciosamente bem com outro grão salgado que não soube identificar.

Mal pôde se entreter novamente na conversa com Neville, teve de abandonar a mesa e ajudar os alunos mais novos com suas respectivas casas. Foi então que encontrou com dois rostos bem familiares caminhando em sua direção.

"Teddy!"

Uma pequena garota loura correu, tirando os transeuntes do caminho, para logo se agarrar a sua cintura. A diferença de altura entre Teddy e Dominique, irmã de sua ex-noiva, era gritante. Não se entreteu, porém, com a pequena loura, e sim com a ruiva que vinha logo atrás e que completou o abraço, esmagando a outra entre eles.

"Olá, professor Lupin", sussurrou marota a ruiva, passando a mão nos cabelos já despenteados de Teddy, que adquiriram a famosa tonalidade azul, arrancando risinhos dos mais próximos.

"Olá, Lily".

Não puderam trocar mais palavras, porém, porque Teddy se viu ocupado com um grupo de alunos que, ao invés de seguirem a escada para a torre da Corvinal, estavam a subir para as masmorras. Antes de partir, porém, recebeu discretamente um bilhete de Lily, o qual o pedia para ir se encontrar com ela e o restante da "família" no salão comunal da Grifinória. A senha, na posição de professor, era algo fácil de descobrir.

* * *

><p>"Teddy!"<p>

Viu-se novamente enrolado em cabelos ruivos e louros, dessa vez não só de Dominique e Lily, como também de Hugo e Louis. Cumprimentou a todos com extremo carinho e pensou se deveria fazê-lo, afinal poderiam achar estranho um professor tão íntimo de seus alunos. Logo tirou aquele pensamento da cabeça, lembrando-se de que sempre vira seus professores como membros da família. Minevra, Hagrid e Neville bem representavam isso.

"É bom ter você por aqui, cara!"

"É bom te ver, Hugy" disse, arrancando risos de todos. Hugo detestava o apelido e sempre fazia careta quando era assim chamado.

"Então teremos mesmo que te obedecer agora Teddy?"

"É certo que sim, Lily. E é bom que me respeitem a partir de hoje, se não coloco todos em detenção", terminou, fazendo cócegas em Dominique, quebrando o contato visual com uma Lily sempre sorridente.

Cada um dentro daquela sala contava idades diferentes. Lily e Hugo com 17. Louis com 12 anos recém-completos e Dominique com seus 15 anos. Teddy, o mais velho, aos 27, sentia-se voltando anos e mais anos atrás ao se ver em volta daquela turminha.

Ficaram horas a conversar e discutir sobre Hogwarts, sobre a vida, sobre assuntos importantes e sobre nada em especial. O salão, de inicio cheio de curiosos que não tiravam os olhos do professor que parecia tão jovial e descontraído, foi se esvaziando até que restaram nas poltronas somente um ainda empolgado Teddy, acompanhado de uma igualmente empolgada Lily e outros três rostinhos adormecidos. Hugo e Dominique não duraram nem meia hora, devido ao cansaço, e o mais resistente fora Louis, sempre elétrico. Assim que Teddy se viu sozinho com Lily, sentiu-se ainda mais descontraído. Dos ali presentes, ela sempre fora sua favorita, junto aos irmãos.

"Então, nervoso para os primeiros dias de aula?", perguntou-lhe, brincando com uma mecha de cabelo, jogada de forma espaçosa na poltrona.

"Um pouco, mas já sei que logo na primeira aula terei você como aluna, então as coisas ficarão mais fáceis".

Lily ficou subitamente entretida na conversa e deixou escapar um enorme sorriso que, na opinião de Teddy, era como voltar aos 10 anos de idade e brincar com a pequena bebê de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanho-esverdeados que sempre lhe sorria.

"Você não tem que se preocupar, Teddy. Todos vão te amar como professor e também como pessoa".

O moreno não pode ficar mais feliz ao constatar que, desde que tivesse o amor daqueles que ali se encontravam, estava de bom tamanho.

Passados mais alguns momentos, onde ficaram a descrever as férias um para o outro, sentiram-se cansados e, vendo que já passava da hora de estarem na cama, Teddy resolveu se retirar. Era um professor e deveria estar, ao mínimo, apresentável na manhã de suas primeiras aulas.

"Eu acho que já deveríamos ir, Lily. Está bem tarde e não quero que minha aluna preferida chegue à primeira aula feito um trapo. Eu seria obrigado a te colocar em detenção por dormir logo no primeiro dia, ainda mais na minha aula", disse, piscando.

"Estou vendo que você vai ser um professor bem malvado, Teddy Lupin!"

Ainda rindo, levantaram-se e foram até a entrada da torre. Lily, vendo-se pela primeira vez próxima a Teddy e podendo falar-lhe em particular, transmitiu os desejos de seus pais ao moreno.

"Meus pais pediram que tomasse conta de você, Teddy, e mesmo que eles não me tivessem feito tal pedido, eu o faria. Nada de cigarros e café o dia todo, isso vai te fazer muito mal. E nada de noites insones, como eu vejo que já têm sido", nesse ponto, a ruiva passou devagar os dedos embaixo dos olhos do moço, que estavam escurecidos e formavam bolsas.

Teddy deixou os olhos se fecharem e só sentiu o toque suave de Lily em seu rosto, passando pelas olheiras e por parte da barba mal feita.

"Você não precisa cuidar de mim, Lily", murmurou, com um sorriso a brincar nos lábios por saber que ela se preocupava verdadeiramente.

"Você sempre diz isso. E você sabe que eu nunca dou ouvidos".

Teddy abriu os olhos a ponto de vê-la sorrindo e pegando seu rumo aos dormitórios, não sem antes acordar aos primos com um pequeno grito. Antes de sair de vez do salão, porém, Teddy a olhou. A ruiva, um segundo antes de virar as escadas e sumir em meio ao dormitório feminino, mirou o olhar verde em Teddy, dizendo-o por meio de baixas palavras para ter uma boa noite e para que fizesse a barba.

Teddy saiu, então, com um sorriso nos lábios. Estava gostando da perspectiva de ser professor, desde que seus dias acabassem daquela forma tão suave. Sem problemas, sem preocupações, sem medo algum, somente numa atmosfera de leveza.

Dirigiu-se a seu quarto e finalmente teve uma noite em paz, como lhe desejara Lily. Seu último pensamento antes de se entregar ao cansaço foi o de que regressar a Hogwarts, afinal, era sempre a melhor coisa a se fazer.


	2. Capítulo Um

**Capítulo Um**

_Por Bela_

Teddy tomou mais um gole do líquido amargo, esvaziando a quarta xícara de café que tinha naquela manhã. Largou-a sobre a escrivaninha, controlando-se para não chamar um elfo doméstico e pedir mais da bebida viciante. Queria estar inteiro para a primeira aula do dia e, por mais que cafeína fosse benéfica para quem quisesse energia, sentia que ela estava apenas piorando seu estado já lastimante.

Nervoso, atravessou a sala em passos mais apressados do que seria necessário, desviando-se de carteiras e cadeiras para chegar ao fundo, onde um pequeno espelho envelhecido estava pregado na parede de pedra. Observou sua imagem nele, concentrando-se por um momento para fazer suas olheiras desaparecerem. Sabia, porém, que não adiantaria. Nunca adiantava. Era como se as olheiras fossem uma característica permanente de seu rosto. Um preço a se pagar, talvez, pelas noites em claro que passava.

Por mais que tenha tentado, Teddy não havia realmente conseguido dormir naquela noite. Esforçou-se para seguir o conselho de Lily e descansar, mas não era algo que conseguia com facilidade. Não gostava, tampouco, de poções para dormir – elas o deixavam mais agitados do que deveriam. Enfim, tudo o que podia fazer era esperar as estrelas completarem seu caminho pelo céu, e então se encher de café pela manhã.

Suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos que lutava para manter no tom castanho, controlando seu nervosismo para que o azul não escapasse pelos fios. Atravessou a sala novamente e se sentou na mesa do professor. Organizou os rolos de pergaminho pela nona vez na última hora, repassando mentalmente tudo que diria durante a aula, mesmo que já estivesse certo de cada detalhe.

Foi ao consultar o relógio que se assustou. A qualquer minuto, a turma do sétimo ano entraria pela porta da sala, e então o professor Lupin daria sua primeira aula. Ou melhor, o segundo professor Lupin daria sua primeira aula, completou mentalmente, com pesar, ao lembrar que o pai já estivera naquele mesmo lugar, na mesma situação dele.

E, em um momento, o som de vozes e passos chegaram flutuando até ele, enquanto Hogwarts se enchia de vida e os alunos se encaminhavam para suas primeiras aulas. Fez um aceno com a varinha para que a xícara desaparecesse, passou as mãos pelos cabelos novamente e sorriu da melhor forma que pôde. Em poucos segundos, sua sala estava cheia de adolescentes tagarelas e barulhentos, todos rindo e conversando sobre as novidades das férias.

Uma aluna se destacou de um grupo de garotas, e Teddy soube quem era antes mesmo de ela se aproximar. Lily chegou perto dele discretamente, piscando ao comentar:

"Vejo que fez a barba. Pelo menos veio decentemente."

Com mais um sorriso travesso, ela se afastou sem que ele tivesse a chance de responder. Balançou a cabeça, rindo discretamente da ousadia da menina. Ele era um professor agora, ela devia ter mais respeito. Mas não teria realmente, e ele sabia. Era Lily, afinal, e Lily só fazia o que quisesse.

Quando todos pareceram acomodados e a conversa diminuiu, dando lugar àquela expectativa que se constrói em torno de um novo professor, Teddy viu que era hora de começar e se levantou. Deu alguns passos nervosos até a frente da escrivaninha, observando os alunos que agora tinham os olhos fixos nele.

"Hum... olá", disse, incerto. "Sou Ted Lupin, seu novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas."

Alguns alunos sorriram, encorajando-o. Outros reviraram os olhos. Os três ou quatro sonserinos fizeram careta. Não são muitos, Teddy tentou se consolar mentalmente. Vinte, no máximo. Nem todos conseguiam chegar ao nível N.I.E.M.'s de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e Teddy pensou que o padrinho provavelmente estaria bem orgulhoso de Lily por a filha estar ali.

"Nós...", continuou, ainda inseguro. "Veremos os animais mais avançados de defesa esse ano, além dos feitiços aquáticos mais perigosos e de maior interesse para os N.I.E.M's de vocês..."

Teddy parou ao perceber que alguns alunos riam nervosamente, enquanto os sonserinos olhavam para ele como se debochassem de sua capacidade. Sentiu o rosto esquentar e precisou de todo seu auto-controle para que os cabelos não ficassem azuis ao perceber o que acabara de falar.

"Acho que alguém teve café demais."

A voz de Lily ecoou pela sala, e Teddy procurou o olhar dela, que sorria para ele, divertida. O comentário da garota arrancou alguns risos dos outros e, por mais estranho que parecesse, Teddy se sentiu mais confortável. Balançou a cabeça, rindo, tentando quebrar o gelo, mesmo que ainda estivesse explodindo de nervosismo por dentro.

"Desculpem. Eu... vou passando para vocês os feitiços e animais ao longo do ano, o que acham? Não é como se vocês realmente fossem se lembrar dos nomes que eu disser hoje mesmo," piscou, arrancando risadinhas de um grupo de meninas.

A classe toda pareceu aliviada com a declaração do professor, com exceção de uma menina loira e miúda, que pareceu desapontada, sentada na primeira carteira, ao lado de Lily. Por algum motivo, a maneira como ela prontamente levou o braço ao ar fez Teddy se lembrar de Hermione.

"Pois não, senhorita...?"

"Cooper, senhor. Spencer Cooper."

"Sim, senhorita Cooper?"

A garota mordeu o lábio inferior por um momento, antes de perguntar:

"O fato de o senhor não passar a lista de feitiços e animais agora significa que teremos que estudar todos os que estão no livro?"

Teddy notou que muitos reviraram os olhos à sugestão da menina, e teve que se segurar para não revirar os seus também. Mas Spencer parecia realmente falar sério e esperava ansiosa por uma resposta. Ele lhe sorriu ternamente.

"Não se preocupe, eu lhes darei as indicações. E se sentir-se melhor com a lista, posso te passar ao final da aula."

Ela pareceu mais tranquila.

"Obrigada, senhor."

"Afinal," um sonserino moreno, sentado na última carteira da fileira mais próxima das janelas, chamou atenção dos outros. "por que temos que aprender todos esses feitiços? Não é como se a gente precisasse para sair combatendo o mal por aí..."

Teddy passou mais uma vez as mãos pelos cabelos, incerto de como responder. Novamente, Lily o salvou, virando para trás e encarando o garoto duramente.

"O dia que você for meu pai, Zabini, pode arriscar 'sair por aí' sabendo apenas Expelliarmus. Até lá, você precisa de Te... do professor Lupin para tentar colocar alguma coisa decente na sua cabeça."

A maioria dos alunos riu, trocando olhares cúmplices ao entender que Lily Potter realmente não parecia querer esconder quem era o seu pai. Teddy sabia que, internamente, a garota se sentia irritada pelo fato de ser filha de Harry Potter e viver na sombra dele, mas ela não conseguia esconder o orgulho que sentia de seus parentes que lutaram na Guerra.

Teddy precisou se conter e não rir também, porque, afinal, o comentário de Lily fora indelicado. Ele suspirou e então chamou atenção da garota.

"Senhorita Potter, por favor...", ela olhou para ele e sorriu. Teddy lhe lançou um olhar compreensivo, sentindo-se caloroso com a resposta dos olhos castanho-esverdeados dela, tentando lhe transmitir confiança. Fez uma anotação mental de agradecer Lily depois pelo apoio. "Senhor Zabini, os feitiços fazem parte do currículo escolar e foram requisitados pelo Ministério para..."

X.x.X.x.X

"Professor Lupin?"

Teddy levantou os olhos para a garota que se aproximava. Era Spencer Cooper. Ele quase se esquecera de que pedira à ela para ficar ali depois da aula, tão concentrado e nervoso que estava com

sua primeira turma. Lily ficara para trás também, aguardando silenciosamente ao lado de sua carteira enquanto Spencer ia até o professor.

Ele sorriu, estendendo a mão para pegar um rolo de pergaminho. Bateu com a varinha nele, que rapidamente ficou preenchido com a lista de feitiços e animais que estudariam naquele ano.

"Aqui está, senhorita Cooper," entregou o pergaminho à garota, que sorriu em agradecimento. "Qualquer dúvida, pode me perguntar."

"Obrigada, professor. Eu vou ler os capítulos referentes a essa lista até a próxima aula. É só esses mesmo que provavelmente cairão nos N.I.E.M.'s?"

"Ah, por favor, Spence", Lily se aproximou, rindo e revirando os olhos. "Não é como se você não fosse ler o livro inteiro antes do término do dia..."

A outra corou levemente, mas ainda assim soltou uma risada tímida.

"Mas, Lily, quanto mais soubermos, melhor. Não é, professor Lupin?"

A ruiva riu.

"Professor Lupin deu uma ótima aula hoje", ela piscou novamente para ele. "Eu nunca pensaria que meu Teddy Bear sabia tanto assim."

"Lily...", ele a repreendeu, mesmo que não evitasse rir junto a Spencer.

"O que aconteceu com o 'senhorita Potter'?"

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Vocês não têm uma aula para ir, não?"

Spencer arregalou os olhos.

"É mesmo, Ly, o professor Longbottom não vai ficar nada feliz se nos atrasarmos..."

"Neville fica feliz sempre que me vê, tenha certeza disso."

Ela lançou outro sorriso encantador a Teddy, antes de seguir a amiga para fora da sala, rindo e conversando.

X.x.X.x.X

Quando o dia finalmente acabou, Teddy estava exausto. Jurava que conseguiria dormir naquela noite, pois cada célula de seu corpo gritava por algum descanso. Perdera a conta de quantas xícaras de café tomara durante o dia, enquanto passava por seu ritual mental de tentar se acalmar antes de cada aula. Vira tantos rostos novos naquele dia que estava duvidando muito de que se lembraria dos nomes de todos os alunos.

Saiu de sua sala de aula mais despreocupado do que chegara ali pela manhã, mas ainda animado com a possibilidade de estar em Hogwarts novamente. Seu estômago roncava e a perspectiva de encontrar a mesa do Salão Principal repleta de suas comidas preferidas apenas o impulsionava a andar com mais pressa pelos corredores.

Ficou contente ao constatar que ainda se lembrava de cada detalhe do castelo que o levaria até a refeição quente. Passara-se dez anos desde que estivera ali como aluno, mas podia até pensar que não havia passado tempo nenhum. Claro que muita coisa mudara nesse meio tempo. Com sua vida e com a vida dos que estavam ao seu redor. Só pensar em Lily, por exemplo, e na criança de sete anos que ela era quando ele voltou para casa após concluir seu ensino em Hogwarts. Agora já não havia mais nada de criança na garota.

O estômago esfomeado de Teddy se contorceu ao constatar que sua última conclusão era realmente verdade. Parou no meio do corredor, sem saber realmente o que fazer, sentindo a garganta apertar e a visão embaçar. Lily, a pequena Lily, era tudo menos uma criança a apenas alguns passos dele.

Teddy tentou compor a cena em sua mente... os braços finos dela envolvendo o pescoço de um garoto, um sonserino ainda por cima! Os dois estavam tão entretidos no beijo que Teddy precisou pigarrear duas vezes para ser notado. Lily desgrudou os lábios do garoto e olhou para o professor, confusa, levantando as sobrancelhas.

"Algum problema?", ela perguntou, inocente, ainda com os braços em torno do sonserino, que também parecia confuso.

"Lily... é...", Teddy corou e sentiu que seus cabelos mudavam de cor. Para qual cor, ele não saberia dizer, entretido que estava com a situação. "Senhorita Potter... me perdoe... eu... a senhorita e o senhor..."

O garoto virou o rosto e Teddy percebeu, com um certo desgosto, que ele era o tal Zabini. Sua confusão apenas aumentou ao lembrar-se do comentário dele durante a aula, e da resposta ácida de Lily.

"Dez pontos a menos para a Sonserina", falou, antes mesmo que pudesse parar para pensar melhor. Não sabia por que retirara aqueles pontos, mas sentiu extrema necessidade ao pensar no que aquele garoto podia estar fazendo com Lily.

"O quê?", o sonserino protestou. "Por que da Sonserina...?"

Teddy suspirou, não ousando olhar diretamente para a Lily.

"Dez a menos para a Grifinória, também."

Lily lhe lançou um olhar indignado, mas antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse protestar decentemente, Teddy se virou e traçou seu caminho de volta para sua sala. Ainda estava com fome, no entanto preferia pedir algo para comer na cozinha mais tarde. Agora estava chocado demais para comer qualquer coisa.

O pior foi que, por mais cansado que estivesse, Teddy não conseguiu dormir naquela noite também. A cena dos braços do garoto rodeando a cintura de Lily, o riso espontâneo dela, o olhar terno que lhe lançava... tudo aquilo estava impregnado de tal forma em sua mente que tudo o que pedia era para se lembrar da criança de sete anos de novo.


	3. Capítulo Dois

**CAPÍTULO 2  
><strong>_Por Tati Black_

Teddy observou a parede que ficava em frente à sua cama ir do tom prateado, tingido pela Lua, até o alaranjado dos primeiros raios de Sol da manhã. Deitado em sua cama, não conseguira dormir nem um único minuto naquela noite, assim como também não conseguira ler, estudar, ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que o entretinha em suas madrugadas insones.

Todas as aulas do dia e os rostos ansiosos dos alunos passavam por sua mente, bem como os comentários que entreouvira sobre suas primeiras aulas. Porém, as lembranças do dia sempre acabavam na cena que presenciara em um dos corredores daquela escola: uma ruivinha aos amassos com um moreno sonserino. Com aquela imagem passando mais uma vez em sua mente, ele se levantou, acendeu um cigarro e se sentou no parapeito da janela, o olhar perdido no campo de Quadribol que se erguia ao longe. Deu uma longa tragada, sentindo a fumaça preencher-lhe aos poucos, causando uma falsa sensação de calma e leveza. Sua mente viajou para o passado, e ele lembrou-se de si mesmo, naqueles mesmos corredores, aos amassos com sua ex-noiva, Victoire. Talvez não pudesse culpar Lily por suas aventuras noturnas, mas seria incapaz de deixar aquilo passar despercebido. Depois de alguns cigarros e muita fumaça, seguiram-se as xícaras de café, afinal, precisava estar bem acordado para o seu segundo dia de aulas. A ideia de entrar numa sala cheia de alunos ainda lhe assustava, pois Teddy era muito exigente consigo mesmo e queria sempre dar o melhor de si. E o medo de não saber o que fazer ou de não estar agradando os alunos lhe sufocava.

Mais uma xícara de café e uma última olhada no espelho para conferir as vestes e a cor de seus cabelos, que estavam castanho-claro naquela manhã, e então Teddy seguiu para as primeiras aulas do dia. A aparência cansada e as bolsas embaixo dos olhos já lhe eram características inerentes, e que ele não conseguia se livrar delas.

* * *

><p>Lily teve uma noite de sono perturbada por pesadelos. Em todos eles Teddy aparecia, ou acusando-a de algo que ela não tinha feito, ou magoado com algo que ela fez. Sempre situações diferentes, mas todas com Teddy.<p>

A ruiva não se importava se Tedddy contasse aos seus pais ou seus irmãos o que ele havia presenciado, afinal, ela sabia como lidar com todos eles, e essa não seria a primeira vez que enfrentaria sua família por causa de um namorado. Mas com Tedddy era diferente. Ele sempre fora um grande amigo para ela, nunca julgando-a por seu temperamento forte ou por suas respostas ácidas. Pelo contrário, ele sempre se divertia com ela. E a ideia de tê-lo magoado de alguma forma a incomodava. "Lily, eu sei que sua preguiça matinal é grande, mas hoje estamos absurdamente atrasadas." A voz de Spencer se fez ouvir, tirando a ruiva de seus pensamentos. "Já estou indo, Spencer. Sabe, não sei por que fui arrumar uma amiga tão certinha como você. Não seria nada mal perdermos a primeira aula de hoje." Retrucou Lily enquanto se arrastava para o banheiro.

"Estarei na Sala Comunal te esperando, ainda tenho que pegar meu livro com a Lisa." A loira fez questão de ignorar o comentário da amiga. Já estava acostumada com o humor de sua amiga.

* * *

><p>Depois de uma manhã exaustiva com os primeiranistas ansiosos, tudo o que Teddy precisava era relaxar um pouco para se preparar para as aulas da tarde. Caminhou a passos largos para a cozinha, a fim de fazer um lanche rápido. Porém, ao alcançar o mesmo corredor no qual estivera na noite anterior, Teddy estacou no mesmo lugar e viu a cena de Lily abraçada ao Zabini passear pelos seus olhos. Piscou várias vezes tentando apagar a cena, mas não teve muito sucesso. Respirando fundo e fechando os olhos, Teddy conseguiu avançar pelo corredor e chegar até a entrada da cozinha, onde foi recebido por elfos eufóricos, os quais logo desviaram seus pensamentos.<p>

Ao deixar a cozinha, o professor seguiu pelos corredores até uma das saídas do castelo. Involuntariamente, ele se viu vasculhando cada canto do castelo, para, em seguida, respirar aliviado ao constatar que não havia nenhum casal por ali. O dia estava claro e agradavelmente quente. A superfície do lago refletia o Sol intenso, o que despertou ainda mais a vontade de Teddy de sentar-se debaixo da sombra de alguma árvore frondosa e aproveitar o vento fresco que soprava por ali. Assim que alcançou a margem do lago Negro, avistou um grupo de garotas.

conversando animadas e distraídas. Ao olhar para elas, que ocupavam exatamente o lugar onde ele pretendia se sentar, não pode deixar de notar uma cabeça ruiva, destacada no meio das outras. E, se já não fosse o bastante a cor intensa dos cabelos para chamar atenção, a garota ainda gargalhava alto, fato que induziu um sorriso surgir nos lábios de Teddy e seus cabelos se transformarem imediatamente num azul-chiclete.

"Olá, Professor Lupin." Cumprimentou Spencer assim que ele se aproximou mais do grupo, chamando a atenção de todas para o rapaz.

"Boa tarde, meninas."

"Professor Lupin, a que devemos sua ilustre presença pelos campos floridos de Hogwarts?" Perguntou Lily com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

"Estava apenas dando uma volta para relaxar um pouco. As aulas estão sendo bem desgastantes. É difícil agradar meus alunos." As garotas riram.

"Acho que o almoço já foi servido. Você vem professor?" Perguntou Spencer.

"Não, obrigado. Eu já fiz um lanche rápido antes de vir pra cá."

"Ok. Então vamos meninas. Nos vemos depois professor Lupin." As garotas se afastaram, mas Lily ficou parada em seu lugar, encarando Teddy.

"Você não come direito, se entope de café e ainda fuma. Dessa forma o nosso professor de DCAT não vai durar muito tempo." Apesar do sorriso no rosto, Ted sabia que Lily falava sério, preocupava-se genuinamente. E talvez ela tivesse razão, ele pensou, pois seus hábitos de vida nunca tinham sido saudáveis. "E quanto aos seus hábitos de vida, o que me diz deles?" Retrucou o rapaz, seus cabelos escurecendo imediatamente ao introduzir um assunto que lhe perturbava desde a noite anterior.

"Meus hábitos são super saudáveis. Não bebo, não fumo e ainda pratico esportes." "E quanto ao hábito de ficar se agarrando pelos corredores do castelo com um sonserino?" Os olhos de Ted escureceram e ele cruzou os braços. A imagem voltou a dançar em sua mente.

Lily começou a rir, deixando Ted desconcertado.

"Teddy, o hábito de beijar meu namorado é extremamente normal para mim."

"Você namora o Zabini?"

"Sim, Ted, namoro. E o que você tem com isso?" Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas mantinha o semblante divertido. Ted estava lhe lembrando exatamente as reações que James e Al tinham ao saber de seus namorados. Puxavam-na para um canto e questionavam-lhe o que ela estava fazendo pendurada no pescoço de tal menino. "Quanto a você namorar, nada." Ted encarou o chão, pois não conseguia sustentar o olhar astuto e divertido da garota. Aquela situação estava tirando-o do sério, mas Lily fazia pouco caso disso. "Só não acho apropriado uma aluna ficar pelos corredores no meio da noite aos amassos com um garoto. Ainda mais um sonserino, Lily. E aquele imbecil do Zabini." Ele falou a última parte num sussurro. Não entendia porque tinha dito tudo aquilo, mas não conseguira se controlar. "Ele tem sido muito melhor que outros namorados que eu tive. E não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar bem. Afinal, sou uma Potter, lembra-se?"

Teddy suspirou e sabia que não poderia mais argumentar com a garota. Ela era decidida e de personalidade forte. Independência poderia ser seu sobrenome, e Teddy sabia que não teria como controlar isso.

"Eu deixo você em paz quanto a este assunto se me prometer que não vai ficar nos corredores depois das dez da noite e que, se aquele garoto fizer qualquer coisa, se mexer em um fio de cabelo seu, você vai me procurar para eu dar uma lição nele."

Ele falou com os olhos estreitos e apontando o dedo para Lily. Apesar da promessa de deixá-la em paz, ele não tinha certeza se conseguiria realmente relevar este assunto. "Quanto à primeira parte, eu não posso prometer nada. Mas, se ele mexer comigo, você será o primeiro a saber, Teddy. Eu prometo."

Sem que Teddy esperasse, Lily se aproximou dele e o abraçou. O mesmo perfume que Ted sentia quando uma Lily criança o abraçava deixou-o ainda mais atordoado com a situação. Não conseguia explicar aquela sensação que tinha nascido dentro dele desde a noite anterior, mas suspeitava que era o medo da perda. Ver Lily tão crescida dava-lhe a sensação de que poderia perdê-la a qualquer momento.

* * *

><p>Ao abrir os olhos, Teddy sorriu. Tinha sido a primeira noite em que dormira desde que chegou à Hogwarts. E o sorriso só aumentou ao lembrar que a primeira aula seria com a turma de Lily.<p>

Desde a conversa nos jardins de Hogwarts, no dia anterior, eles não tinham mais se encontrado. Após o abraço, Lily deu um beijo em sua bochecha e saiu para almoçar, deixando para trás um Teddy confuso e perdido em seus sentimentos. Duas xícaras de café e um cigarro para sentir-se preparado para a primeira aula, uma última olhada no espelho para constatar a aparência um pouco menos cansada e Teddy seguiu para a sala de aula.

Os alunos chegaram praticamente juntos. Lily seguiu com as amigas para as primeiras fileiras da sala. Assim que seus olhares se cruzaram, Lily sorriu e piscou o olho para Teddy, que sorriu de volta. Ao ver Zabini entrar na sala e sentar-se no fundo com seu grupo de amigos, algo revirou no estômago de Teddy e ele precisou fechar os olhos por alguns segundos para se concentrar novamente. "Bom dia, alunos. Como vocês sabem, em ano de N.I.E.M.'s os professores costumam exigir o máximo de vocês para prepará-los para os testes. Pensando nisso, elaborei diversos exercícios que serão distribuídos ao longo do período letivo. Hoje faremos o primeiro deles."

Alguns alunos protestaram, mas outros, como Spencer, mostraram-se ansiosos para fazer a atividade.

"Dividam-se em duplas para começarmos."Lily sentou-se com sua amiga loira e Teddy suspirou aliviado por isso. Por um momento titubeou quanto a sua decisão de fazer o exercício em dupla por medo de Lily se juntar com Zabini.

O professor distribuiu os pergaminhos para as duplas e sentou-se em sua mesa para corrigir as atividades que passara na aula anterior.

Ao levantar a cabeça para verificar se todos estavam concentrados, algo chamou a atenção de Teddy: Lily cruzara suas pernas, deixando boa parte da coxa à mostra sob a saia.

Depois de algum tempo com o olhar fixo nas pernas da garota, Teddy se deu conta do que estava fazendo e forçou-se a voltar a corrigir os exercícios. Mas a sua concentração já havia sido quebrada, e ele tornou a olhar para a ruiva.

Dessa vez, percebeu como sua pele era alva e como parecia ser tão macia quanto um pêssego. Os cabelos repicados emolduravam o rosto delicado e salpicado de sardas, o que dava um ar sapeca e sexy à garota.

Percebendo os pensamentos que estava tendo com Lily, Teddy balançou a cabeça atordoado e fechou os olhos.

Não conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo com ele, ou porque tinha olhado para a garota daquela forma.

"Pessoal, acho que por hoje já está bom. Levem os exercícios para terminar e me entregar na próxima aula. E tragam suas dúvidas também." Foi a decisão mais sensata que Teddy pôde tomar. Enlouqueceria ou alguém poderia perceber algo se permanecesse no mesmo ambiente que Lily.

Observou a garota sair, caminhando displicente com as amigas, não sem antes acenar-lhe e piscar o olho. Teddy respondera apenas com um aceno e um sorriso forçado. "O que está acontecendo comigo?" Ele suspirou. Talvez fosse apenas pelo choque de reconhecer que Lily não era mais uma criança... O fato é que Teddy não conseguia mais entender o que estava acontecendo com ele, não estava se reconhecendo. Conjurou uma xícara de café e esperou que o último aluno se retirasse da sala para ir até a janela e acender um cigarro. Ainda teria alguns minutos antes da próxima aula.

* * *

><p>As outras aulas da manhã transcorreram de forma tranquila e Teddy ficou contente ao ver que os alunos gostavam de sua aula e eram bastante participativos.<p>

Durante a primeira aula da tarde, logo após o almoço, o professor Lupin começou a ter dificuldades para falar devido a um barulho cada vez maior do lado de fora da sala.

No momento em que nenhum aluno mais lhe ouvia e tentavam ouvir o que se passava lá fora, Teddy decidiu sair da sala para verificar a confusão.

"Não se levantem de suas carteiras. Vou ver o que está havendo". Ordenou o professor, mas não foi atendido. Assim que deu às costas os alunos se levantaram também.

Ao abrir a porta, viu uma aglomeração de alunos que falavam ao mesmo tempo, enquanto acontecia algo no meio deles.

Teddy abriu caminho até o meio da roda e, por um momento, não acreditou no que viu. Lily discutia com uma garota morena da sonserina, as duas com varinhas em punho. A ruiva estava muito vermelha e Ted notou que, se não apartasse aquela briga naquele exato instante, Lily pularia no pescoço da menina e acabaria com ela com as próprias mãos.

"Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?" Ele tentou usar seu melhor tom de autoritarismo. "Não se meta, Teddy. Eu vou acabar com essa piranha que ousou pôr as mãos no MEU namorado." Gritou uma Lily furiosa.

"Você é que é uma mimadinha idiota. Ele não ia te aguentar por muito tempo." Retrucou a morena.

Quando Lily avançou um passo para cima da menina, Teddy desarmou as duas e, com as varinhas delas na mão, ordenou:

"Para a minha sala, as duas, _agora_."

Lily olhou com raiva para ele, culpando-o por não poder se defender. A sonserina apenas abaixou a cabeça e o seguiu.


	4. Capítulo Três

**Capítulo Três**

_por Little V_

Os cabelos de Teddy estavam negros, devido ao stress que a situação estava lhe causando. Era difícil demais controlar duas garotas que queriam a cabeça uma da outra em uma bandeja, mas o que realmente desagradava Teddy em toda aquela situação era o motivo da briga. Francamente, brigar por um menino como Zabini era a maior perda de tempo. Teddy olhava severo para ambas as meninas, que, uma de cada lado da sala, o mais afastadas o possível, poderiam matar uma a outra com o olhar. Sem saber o que dizer, ou fazer, Teddy as havia encaminhado para lá, porém agora percebera que essa não fora a decisão mais sensata. Deixá-las no mesmo recinto só pioraria as coisas.

- Professor Lupin?

Uma cabeça loira tinha se infiltrado timidamente pela porta, mantendo-se mais para fora da sala do que para dentro, em provável receio de acabar entrando no meio de um duelo entre as duas garotas.

- Sim? – Teddy, sem saber se deveria desviar o olhar das duas, mantinha-se ainda sem dar atenção à cabeça.

- O professor Neville gostaria de trocar algumas palavras com a senhorita Creek. Ele pediu que ela fosse até a sala dele para que ele mesmo aplicasse a punição pelo mal entendido ocorrido nos corredores agora há pouco.

Então este era o nome da morena de olhos petulantes que encarava Lily de queixo erguido. Pela postura, Teddy poderia jurar que aquela menina era uma sonserina, mas acabara de descobrir que na verdade era uma Corvinal, porque, se Neville era o encarregado por ela, então ela só poderia ser daquela casa. "Creek", pensou. Fazia parte de sua turma das manhãs de terça-feira. Dependendo do que realmente havia causado a briga, e, caso Lily estivesse com a razão, talvez Teddy pudesse ser um pouco mais exigente com a menina. Assim que a idéia se formou em sua cabeça, foi cortada. Era simplesmente errado e inadmissível que Teddy deixasse o pessoal invadir sua vida profissional.

- Senhorita Creek, acredito que isso seja com você. Caso não se apresentar na sala de Neville em dez minutos, e tenha certeza de que eu verificarei isso posteriormente, estará em grandes problemas. Por favor, acompanhe o senhor...

- Claud. Meu nome é Claud – respondeu o menino loiro que, finalmente, ganhou a atenção de Teddy.

A menina saiu de sua sala e, tão logo o fez, Lily soltou um urro de raiva, que, misturados à soquinhos e algum tipo de sapateado frenético e que pretendia liberar a raiva, pareceu cômico a Teddy, arrancando-lhe uma pequena risada.

- O quê? Isso lhe parece engraçado, Teddy? É tudo culpa sua! Se você não tivesse entrado no meio, eu teria acabado com a raça daquela va...

- Lily Luna Potter, pare já aí! Antes de ser seu amigo eu sou seu professor e exijo um pouco de respeito!

Com o grito, Lily parou de dizer o que estava prestes a dizer, porém não mudou a postura irritada. Seus braços se cruzaram firmemente em frente ao corpo, seu pé tamborilando no chão, o cenho tão franzido que os olhos poderiam se juntar. Caso estivessem n'A Toca, em um verão qualquer, Teddy riria e a rodaria no ar, bagunçando seus cabelos, tudo para que a ruiva soltasse no mínimo uma risadinha. Ela ficava extremamente charmosa quando estava assim tão irritada, mas nada se comparava aos sorrisos sinceros da ruiva. Tentando se concentrar no sermão, e não nos atributos de Lily, ou em seu jeito de ser, Teddy voltou a falar, reprimindo o riso.

- Em primeiro lugar, a senhorita não poderia acabar com a raça da menina, porque acabaria levando sua casa à ruína com o tanto de pontos que perderia, sem contar a provável carta que sua mãe receberia de forma nada contente, causando-lhe alguns meses de castigo e uns bons puxões de orelha – neste ponto Lily se encolheu, imaginando a explosão ruiva que seria Ginny ao saber que a filha andava pelos corredores como um cão de briga. Teddy aproveitou para tomar fôlego e continuar seu sermão.

"Em segundo lugar, a senhorita deveria aprender a controlar um pouco mais seus nervos, afinal, Hogwarts sempre ensina seus alunos a resolverem os problemas da forma mais pacífica o possível."

Teddy aproximou-se da ruiva e, cuidadosamente, passou um dos braços por suas costas, fazendo-a segui-lo até a mesa. Puxando-lhe a cadeira, em uma intimação a que se sentasse, conjurou dois copos e, junto à eles, uma garrafa flutuou em sua direção. Café. Lily revirou os olhos, algo que fez Teddy achá-la estranhamente linda daquele jeito todo irritadiço. Sua cara era uma mescla de irritação e derrota. A forma como seus cabelos ficavam ainda mais vermelhos, camuflados em seu pescoço e maçãs, era definitivamente algo notável, e ele não poderia deixar escapar. Não era cego, muito menos tolo.

- Café? Sinceramente? Você sabe que eu não suporto café, e você é totalmente viciado nessa porcaria.

- Lily, por favor – murmurou, passando-lhe o copo com um olhar severo - Tome e aproveite para me explicar exatamente o que aconteceu. Você vai se sentir melhor.

Sentando-se e recostando-se à sua própria cadeira, Teddy ouviu ao relato, interessadíssimo. Lily falou incansavelmente por quase meia hora, contando desde o começo do namoro, há dois meses atrás, até o motivo da briga, que, pelo que Teddy havia entendido, havia sido uma carta nada amigável que Creek havia colocado na mala de Zabini, convidando-o a fazer coisas menos amigáveis ainda em seu quarto, ainda naquela noite. Ao final, Teddy pegou-se perplexo em como a juventude andava adiantada. Caramba, ele aprontava com 17 anos, mas chegar a receber uma carta dessas! Seus cabelos ficaram vermelhos com o pensamento e Lily soltou uma risadinha, o que o fez retornar à sala e os problemas da menina que vira crescer.

- Pois é Teddy, se seus cabelos ficaram vermelhos de vergonha do quão aquela COISA pode ser baixa e suja, imagine eu. Eu deveria era ter poupado minhas palavras e ameaças e deveria ter dado uns catiripapos naquela atrevida!

- Desculpe? Catiri o quê?

- Catiripapos, tapas, tabefes, socos. Como o senhor preferir, professor – terminou, maliciosa, lhe dando um sorrisinho.

Teddy sorriu. Não estava de frente com uma menina de 17 anos e sim com uma diabinha. Nada do que ele falasse adiantaria, porque Lily era, acima de tudo, uma verdadeira teimosa. Ele não duvidava nada de que ela realmente pudesse dar os tais catiripapos na próxima vez que cruzasse com a outra menina, mesmo que esta lhe pedisse desculpas de joelhos. A determinação nos olhos de Lily era quase palpável. Se pouparia, então, de tentar amenizar a raiva de Lily em relação à Creek, porque seria um caso perdido. Convencê-la de que não valia a pena era um caminho mais fácil. O que o desagradava em toda a história, no entanto, era o motivo da briga, e Teddy não poderia deixar de tentar fazê-la enxergar aquilo.

- Lily, posso ser sincero? Vou falar como um amigo, e não como seu professor. Tenho sua permissão?

A ruiva deu apenas um aceno de cabeça, tomando seu café, e Teddy titubeou um momento antes de falar, vendo a forma com que aqueles lábios tão vermelhos capturavam o líquido amargo e escuro. Cerejas com café pareceram, subitamente, tentadoras e irresistíveis para Teddy.

- Eu estou me sentindo um tanto quanto desapontado com você, porque tinha a imagem de uma moça madura e decidida e que, com essa atitude, provou não passar de uma mocinha de 17 anos. Desesperada por um namoradinho qualquer.

Os olhos sempre claros e límpidos de Lily, daquele tom inconfundível de verde marcado pelo marrom, arregalaram-se do tamanho de goles e ficaram um tom mais escuro.

- Desculpe? – a caneca de café foi pousada devagar na mesa, ao mesmo tempo em que Lily estreitava os olhos e se reclinava para mais perto de Teddy. Ela poderia machucá-lo, disso não havia certeza. O tom de voz era desafiador, convidava-o a se atrever em repetir novamente aquelas palavras.

- É exatamente o que você ouviu – disse, cruzando os braços, desafiando-a – Ora, vamos Lily! A Lily que eu conheço, a minha Lily, nunca faria uma baixaria dessas por um menino, mesmo que ele fosse o mais importante de sua vida. Você com certeza é filha de seus pais, porque nasceu com dom para encrencas, mas você sabe escolher perfeitamente pelo que vale a pena perder a linha. E esse tal de Zabini vem te dando provas de que ele não é um bom motivo.

Pelo que Teddy ouvira, ele era um menino bem galinha e materialista, algo que Lily simplesmente não suportava. "A antiga história de que os opostos se atraem, que você bem conhece", como ela dissera. Não podia entender como uma menina de personalidade tão forte e única estava por aí com um menino tão comum: sonserino típico, mesquinho, arrogante, boca dura e que se achava dono do mundo.

A moça encarava a Teddy incrédula. As palavras fugindo de sua boca.

- Lily, deixe de ser boba. Esse tal de Zabini teria de ser um verdadeiro babaca se trocasse você por aquela menina.

Assim que o disse, Teddy desejou ter retirado tais palavras. O quê? Seu discurso estava perfeito, mas sua boca grande tinha que entrar em ação, agindo mais rápido do que seu cérebro. Seus cabelos ficaram manchados de vermelho e rosa, tão intensos e tão fortes que machucariam aos olhos de qualquer um, menos aos de Lily, que agora estavam risonhos e maliciosos, perdendo a postura irritada de uma só vez.

- Então quer dizer que o Sr., professor, me acha melhor do que a Creek?

- Não, Lily, veja bem...Sim, eu não acho que ela deva...Na verdade não, eu não deveria ter...Deixe para lá! Só o que eu quero te dizer é que não se preocupe com essa besteira toda, e não deixe isso te atingir, não vale a pena.

Lily se perdeu nas palavras de Teddy, ditas com tanta pressa e embaraço, e só pôde rir. Sinceramente, ele estava certo.

- Sabe professor Lupin, você pode ser um pouco atrapalhado e pode até ser irritante quando quer, mas sempre soube dar os melhores conselhos. Obrigada. Realmente não vale a pena brigar por causa de meninos.

Teddy e Lily sorriram, cúmplices. Os olhares presos um no outro, fazendo com que o estômago de um revirasse e um estranho desconforto se plantasse na garganta subitamente seca do outro. Lily quebrou o contato visual assim que pode, sentindo-se um pouco tonta e com vontade de tomar um ar fresco. Precisava sair daquela sala que ficara tão quente.

- Então, agora que tudo já se resolveu, eu já vou indo.

- Sim, acho bom, você precisa ir se arrumar para a próxima aula. Sei que tenho sua palavra de que não sairá por aí brigando novamente.

Lily se virou rápida e seguiu em direção à porta sem olhar para trás, deixando Teddy apenas com um aceno de mão, que significava que ela lhe dava sua palavra. Tinha a intenção de sair dali e colocar a cabeça no lugar, porque só poderia estar louca por achar que Teddy ficava a cada segundo mais atraente. "Deve ser o nervoso que passei. Deve estar afetando minha linha de raciocínio", concluiu, tentando se convencer de tal teoria. Antes de girar a maçaneta, no entanto, Teddy a chamou de volta:

- Lily?

Respirou fundo e se voltou. Ele a encarava intensamente, os cabelos caindo por cima dos olhos escuros devido às noites mal dormidas, a barba por fazer, as mangas da camisa dobradas até os cotovelos, revelando um braço definido, nem muito magro e nem muito malhado.

- Sim?

- Se cuide. E pense no que lhe falei.

- Certo.

Ia se virando novamente, quando teve a atenção novamente requisitada.

- E Lily...

- Sim?

- Menos vinte pontos para a Grifinória – disse Teddy, sorrindo malicioso enquanto retirava os copos, fechando a porta com um aceno de varinha antes que a ruiva pudesse contestar sua decisão.

Lily mordeu a língua e fechou os olhos, virando-se em seguida para rumar para sua torre.

~x~

O dia passou sem mais tumultos para Teddy, até que sua última aula teve seu fim, com a matéria dada e o dever de casa anotado por todos os terceiranistas a quem estava ensinando. Assim que o último aluno deixou a sala, espreguiçou-se longamente, massageando os ombros. Se não dormisse bem aquela noite, provavelmente se pareceria mais com um zumbi na noite seguinte, do que com um ser humano. Resolveu seguir os conselhos de uma certa ruiva e trocou rapidamente de camisa para comparecer ao jantar. Seria a segunda vez que participaria desde o início das aulas, porém não se sentia desconfortável. Pelo que ouvira ultimamente, os alunos estavam adorando suas aulas, e ele só recebia elogios.

Rumou para o salão principal e sentou-se na mesa dos professores ao lado de Neville, o qual o saudou com muito entusiasmo. Serviu-se de suco de abóbora de um belo pedaço de carne. Um pouco de batatas e algumas verduras e não caberia mais nada em seu prato, nem que desejasse. Passou a comer a refeição em silêncio, às vezes prestando atenção à conversa de Minerva com Neville. Sua atenção, porém ficava na mesa da grifinória, com a família Potter-Weasley. Lily estava entre Hugo e Dominique, de frente para sua amiga Spencer e um outro garoto, que abordava descaradamente a menina, arrancando risos constantes de Lily. A forma como conversava com os outros, sendo o centro das atenções, fazendo piadinhas e arrancando risadas dos que a cercavam era, no mínimo, adorável. A espontaneidade de Lily, sempre com alguma tirada na ponta da língua, era algo que carregava desde pequena. As discussões com os irmãos eram intermináveis, pois eram três teimosos com alto poder argumentativo. Era incrível poder ver o que a menina se tornara.

- Uma verdadeira peça rara, não é mesmo?

O susto que tomou foi tamanho que deixou o garfo com que comia cair. Neville riu do amigo, pegando ele mesmo o garfo do chão e passando um novo a Teddy.

- Desculpe, não quis lhe assustar. Estava olhando para Lily, também. É muito parecida com os pais. Tem o carisma de Ginny, assim como o gênio forte. De Harry puxou o amor pela vida e pelas coisas boas, pelos pequenos momentos, assim como o dom para confusões massivas. Você não tem idéia do que passamos com Lily há alguns anos atrás.

Teddy sorriu, olhando para o mesmo ponto que Neville. Ambos vendo a menina jogar um pouco de creme no prato de Hugo, que culpava Dominique pelo aparecimento de coisas em seu prato, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia piadinhas com Spencer e o galã que a tentava conquistar, deixando a amiga embaraçada.

- O tempo é algo engraçado. Escorre por nossos dedos, deixando algumas marquinhas. Me lembro tão bem de quando éramos eu e os pais dela aqui. De quando tive aula com seu pai, um dos maiores homens que conheci.

Teddy olhou enternecido para Neville, dando-lhe um apertão no ombro.

- Você é um grande homem, Neville. Um grande homem por quem tenho um grande carinho e amizade.

Ambos sorriram e entreteram-se em uma conversa sobre as delícias que os elfos vinham preparando, sem perceber que certa ruiva dava olhadas furtivas em sua direção, tentando ver se ainda estava a capturar a atenção de certo professor de olhos azuis atormentados pelo sono. Sabia que seria errado, mas logo após o jantar pretendia ir até sua sala. Gostaria de trocar umas palavrinhas com ele.

~x~

Teddy, já com seu velho pijama azul de algodão, ficou alarmado com o barulho de passos que começou a ouvir dentro da cozinha do castelo. Eram 2:46 da manhã e ninguém deveria estar nos corredores, a não ser que fossem monitores chefes, ou professores, como ele. O barulho de passos ficava cada vez mais alto e, pelo que percebia, vinham em sua direção, porém não via nada. Mesmo com as luzes da cozinha acesas, nada se podia ver além de alguns elfos que se moviam para fazer o café de Teddy, e o próprio, que agora olhava ao redor desconfiado. Tinha um pequeno palpite sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo, mas preferiu esperar, com a varinha em punho.

Nem dez segundos haviam se passado desde que Teddy sentira a presença de alguém, e um "bu" foi murmurado em seu ouvido, vindo juntamente com o cheiro de castanhas e hortelã de Lily. "Um cheiro típico, que lembrara sua casa", refletiu. A menina retirou a capa de invisibilidade, herdada de seu pai para que pudesse se esconder das travessuras, e riu da cara de Teddy, uma cara de desconsolo por saber que ela nunca mudaria. Nunca seria um anjinho.

- Lily Luna, terei de tirar mais pontos da Grifinória? Isso não é horário para a Srta. estar fora da cama!

- Teddy, não, por favor! Eu só vim fazer um lanchinho! Estou com muita fome, e você não quer ser responsável pela minha morte desnutrida né? Eu estou em fase de crescimento, preciso me alimentar de três em três horas!

Teddy riu e balançou a cabeça. Não adiantaria.

- Encare isso como um encontro casual no Largo Grimmauld, como se eu houvesse apenas vindo tomar um copo de leite.

Um elfo veio eufórico atender aos desejos noturnos do estômago de Lily, a qual pediu um pedaço de torta de amoras com um grande copo de suco de abóbora. A moça estava com sua capa de escola, porém, embaixo dela, podia-se ver um pijama de algodão parecido com o de Teddy, porém de tons de amarelo e vermelho. "Grifinória até o último fio de cabelo".

- Então, veio realmente fazer um lanchinho, ou estava em algum corredor com Zabini?

Os cabelos de Teddy ficaram rosa-choque e Lily deu uma risadinha, quase se engasgando como suco que havia sido colocado em sua frente. Porque, diabos, tinha perguntando aquilo? Não era de sua conta!

- Desculpe Lily, não é de minha conta.

- Tudo bem – murmurou ainda rindo – é da sua conta sim. Eu imagino que deve ser esquisito me ver namorando, afinal, você me conheceu antes mesmo de eu vir ao mundo.

Teddy se lembrou de uma Ginny extremamente redonda e corada, passeando as mãos pequenas de forma gentil pelo ventre, cantarolando alguma musiquinha qualquer.

- É verdade. Acho que fico ainda meio chocado com a situação toda. Ainda mais depois de te ver hoje lutando feito uma tigresa nos corredores.

Ambos gargalharam por um bom tempo, uma risada genuína e amigável, como se realmente tivessem se encontrado na cozinha do largo Grimmauld durante as férias de verão. Eram, antes de aluna e professor, quase parentes. Teddy via a Lily como a uma pequena irmã. Ou talvez uma prima. Algo distante em relações parentêscas, no mínimo, já que a achava bonita. Lily, enquanto ria, percebeu o quanto as rugas dos cantos dos olhos de Teddy davam-no um ar de mais velho, relembrando o quanto ela e as amigas rezavam por um professor bonitão. Certamente, ali estava ele, e as preces haviam sido atendidas com louvor inegável. Teddy sempre fora bonito a sua maneira, pensou Lily. Nunca se enquadrando nos padrões de beleza, porém com seu jeito único. Isso chamava a atenção, certamente, e as colegas passavam horas a discursar sobre o novo professor, algo que incomodava e deixava Lily com orgulho. Ele era seu Teddy Bear, então logicamente se sentiria incomodada.

Depois disso, ficaram conversando por alguns momentos, e logo o café de Teddy estava pronto. O moço adoraria ficar horas a fio conversando com a ruiva de olhos altivos, porém seu corpo clamava pela cama. Lily notara.

- Teddy, pra sua cama AGORA. Você até pode tomar esse seu bendito café, mas bem pouco, e depois disso cama. Você está precisando.

Lhe sorriu. Ela estava, como sempre, correta.

- Eu sei Lils, não precisa bancar a mãe. EU sou o adulto responsável, não você.

- Ás vezes não parece.

- Estou indo, por Deus, estou indo! Você vai ficar bem? Vai voltar para seu dormitório assim que terminar a torta?

- Fique tranqüilo, prometo que vou. Zabini já está em seu quarto, provavelmente no décimo sono. Assim espero.

Teddy não entendeu as palavras de Lily, fazendo uma careta de confusão.

- Ah, a Creek. Ela queria vê-lo hoje. Sei que não deveria desconfiar, mas sempre rola um medo, não é?

Teddy aproximou-se de novo dela e lhe deu um apertão no ombro, passando-lhe um conforto.

- Não se preocupe. Se ele te amar e se ele enxergar a menina que você é, não vai fazer besteira. E, caso fizer, gostaria de ser o primeiro a ser comunicado. Existem muitos erros que podem levar uma pessoa à detenções severas, sabia disso, cara amiga?

Lily riu novamente, olhando com carinho nos olhos de Teddy, numa forma de agradecimento. O homem deu-lhe as costas, e, murmurando "boa noite", deixou-a sozinha com sua torta e os elfos que esperavam ansiosos por mais uma ordem ou para poderem finalmente lavar o prato de Lily. Seu olhar vagou pela cozinha e decidiu que também deveria ir para a cama, pois o dia havia sido longo. Toda aquela briga, e todos aqueles momentos com Teddy, definitivamente, haviam a deixado de cabeça cheia. Quando estava por sair da cozinha, não sem antes ter agradecido aos elfos, viu um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho flutuando em frente à porta. Uma letra elegante lhe arrancou uma gargalhada e um revirar de olhos.

"Menos 5 pontos para a Grifinória, minha cara!

T.L"

Lily pegou o bilhete e, colocando-o em um dos bolsos internos da capa, vestiu-se com a capa de invisibilidade e rumou para sua cama.

~x~

Teddy chegou a seu quarto e foi diretamente para a cama. Antes de dormir, tomou um pouco de seu café e fumou dois cigarros. Teve uma noite decente de sono, sem sonhos e sem preocupações. Apesar de corrido, tinha achado aquela dia peculiarmente interessante e não se preocupava em ter aulas logo na manhã seguinte com a ruiva que lhe dava tantos momentos bons.


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**Capítulo 4  
><strong>_por Mila B._

Teddy ficou em dúvida se ia ou não para Hogsmeade. Isso porque ele estava atulhado de trabalhos para corrigir, e aulas para preparar, e perder um sábado poderia significar um domingo ainda mais enlouquecedor do que o esperado. E ele estava ciente de que seus níveis de cafeína estavam nas alturas.

Ele sempre tomara bastante café, mas desde que começara a lecionar a quantidade de xícaras se empilhando na sua mesa de trabalho parecia ter dobrado de número. Era uma sorte que os elfos domésticos fossem tão eficientes, ou ele nem conseguiria mais andar pelo quarto.

Teddy estava decidido a não ir e por o trabalho em dia, mas, claro, bastou um bilhete de Lily dizendo para que ele fosse e deixasse de ser tão anti-social fora das salas de aula, que lá estava ele, escolhendo sua melhor roupa – o que não queria dizer muita coisa – e colocando seu melhor perfume.

Do lado de fora do castelo, ele viu os alunos subindo sorridentes e corados pelo frio nas carruagens, e não demorou até que seus olhos fossem atraídos para os cabelos brilhantes de Lily. Ela o viu e acenou sorridente.

"Nos vemos lá, Teddy!" Ela gritou antes de entrar na carruagem, e Teddy, apesar do de sorrir em retorno, não pôde deixar de trincar os dentes ao ver o sonserino que ela chamava de namorado entrar logo depois na carruagem.

Teddy sabia que era errado, mas toda aquela convivência com Lily – inclusive as várias vezes em que eles se encontraram durante a noite na cozinha, Teddy atrás de mais café e Lily por vezes atrás apenas de um suco de abóbora – fizera com que ele percebesse uma coisa: Lily já não era mais uma menininha, mas uma garota, ainda com suas infantilidades, é claro, mas nem por isso menos cativante e divertida.

Teddy sempre gostou de Lily, mas agora ele percebia que era diferente. Ele já era um adulto e não um adolescente idiota que não entende o que sente, e sabia que desejava a ruiva. De uma maneira deliciosamente proibida. O que o deixava aliviado, porém, era que aquele era o último ano dela em Hogwarts. Ele só precisava esconder seu desejo até o final do ano letivo, e então tudo ficaria bem.

Não podia deixar Lily desconfiar do que se revolvia dentro de si, pois sabia que ela o via como um irmão mais velho e provavelmente se magoaria se soubesse que ele não mais a via como uma irmãzinha.

Com um suspiro exasperado, Teddy subiu em outra carruagem e descansou a cabeça no banco enquanto pensava o quanto aquilo era errado. Lily não deveria ter aqueles cabelos espetadinhos tão adoráveis, e nem aquele jeitinho travesso e levado que a deixavam terrivelmente tentadora, como uma jovem ninfa. Era ridículo fantasiar dessa maneira! Até porque Lily não agia como agia tentando seduzir ninguém.

'_Eu que provavelmente eu me tornando um pervertido_.' Teddy sorriu amargamente.

Quando Teddy chegou ao povoado, decidiu ir tomar uma cerveja amanteigada, e sentou-se numa das mesas mais ao fundo do Três Vassouras, tentando chamar a menor atenção possível – algumas garotas mais novas adoravam persegui-lo cheias de amor para dar. Teddy sempre tentava ser simpático com elas, mas às vezes era verdadeiramente irritante.

E lá estava ele, distraído com sua cerveja amanteigada – que em nada se comparava com uma boa dose de café –, longe dos olhares mais curiosos, lendo um livro de bolso sobre um cientista que criou um monstro em laboratório e batizou-o de Frankstein, quando uma confusão atraiu a atenção de todos no Três Vassouras.

Lily, claro, estava no meio dessa confusão.

Teddy apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e pôs-se a observar tudo com um ar curioso. Lily entrara esbaforida no Três Vassouras, seguida de perto pelo garoto Zabini. Dessa vez Teddy não iria interferir. Iria ver se Lily seguiria seus conselhos de chutar aquele rapazinho esnobe e arrogante.

Não que Teddy quisesse que ela tomasse essa providência o quanto antes por _ciúmes_. De maneira alguma. Ele era apenas um amigo zeloso e preocupado com o bem estar da filha de seu padrinho.

"Zabini, eu já disse que eu não quero discutir isso agora! Pare de me perseguir feito um hipogrifo no cio!" Lily gritou, e Teddy teve certeza de que ela queria que todo mundo ali dentro a escutasse e caísse na risada. E, de fato, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Zabini, completamente vermelho, segurou Lily pelo braço.

"Lily, eu já disse que não há nada entre Creek e eu! Será que você não pode ser menos ciumenta?" Ele também elevou o tom de voz, e Teddy ergueu uma sobrancelha, seus olhos desviando-se para Lily curioso pela reação dela.

"Lionel, eu vou dizer apenas uma vez: eu não sinto mais ciúmes de você. Sabe por quê? Porque você foi um tremendo idiota que nem ao menos esconder direito sua escapadela com aquela cadela conseguiu! Mas quer saber? Eu fui a idiota da história, por acreditar que um garoto mimado, arrogante e _burro_ como você valia à pena. Droga, você ao menos beija tão bem quanto dizem os boatos! Uma sorte não termos ido para a cama, ou eu ficaria ainda mais decepcionada." Lily sorriu maldosa e divertida enquanto todo o estabelecimento caía na gargalhada.

"Você está mentindo! Você sempre falou bem dos meus beijos!" Zabini tentou deixar a voz mais alta do que os risos, mas não com muito sucesso. Lily cruzou os braços sobre o peito e sorriu de canto.

"Acho que você está me confundindo com as terceiranistas que nunca tinham beijado na boca com quem você já ficou, Lionel." Lily piscou. "Estou cansada da sua cara. Vá atrás de Creek e seja feliz. Apenas me deixe em paz." A ruiva o dispensou com um abano de mão, como se ele fosse uma mosca irritante.

"Mas, Lily..."

Lily então o olhou realmente raivosa, e rapidamente olhou para o lado, captando o olhar de Teddy, que, em vão, tentou fingir que não estava bastante interessado na discussão.

"Você está vendo aquele cara ali? Nosso professor de DCAT?" Lily apontou diretamente para Teddy, que quase caiu para trás na cadeira. "Ele é meu amigo de infância, e se você não me deixar em paz, eu vou mandar ele lançar um feitiço realmente doloroso nas suas fuças e dar um jeito de descontar muitos pontos da sua casa!"

Teddy teve certeza de que Lily era louca. Ele era professor! Não poderia fazer algo assim com um aluno! Apesar de realmente sentir vontade...

Zabini olhou para Teddy, abrindo uma careta que mesclava desprezo e medo. Então ele olhou uma última vez para Lily e saiu do Três Vassouras com passos pesados. Teddy se surpreendeu quando, ao se virar para onde estava sentado, Lily abriu um sorriso se abanou, aproximando-se com uma postura completamente descontraída, como se não houvesse acabado de criar um barraco no Três Vassouras.

"Oi, Teddy!" Lily sentou-se na cadeira em frente a Teddy. "Você veio! Que bom! Espero que tenha aproveitado o show. Ele saiu meio improvisado, já que eu não esperava que aquela anta me perseguisse até aqui dentro."

"Foi bastante interessante." Teddy sorriu. "Então o idiota realmente te traiu?"

Lily encostou-se ao apoio da cadeira e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, abrindo uma expressão travessa.

"Na verdade eu não sei, mas eu estava cheio da cara dele. Ele anda um grude, e eu já estava há um bom tempo procurando um motivo para terminar tudo. Aí ontem eu o vi conversando com Creek num dos corredores e fiz um escândalo." Lily suspirou. "A sensação foi ótima. Mas hoje ele pulou na carruagem e continuou me incomodando desde que coloquei os pés aqui em Hogsmeade. Finais de semana devem ser legais, certo? Odeio ex-namorados insistentes."

Teddy arregalou os olhos ao ver como Lily estava tagarela naquele dia em especial; não que ela já não fosse naturalmente tagarela.

"Você teve mais de um namorado?" Teddy não conseguiu esconder o ciúmes em seu tom, e Lily riu divertida.

"Teddy! Eu já tenho dezessete! Obviamente que Lionel não foi o único garoto com quem eu já tive um rolo até hoje!" Ela piscou novamente. "Mas não se preocupe, eu ainda sou uma garota pura e inocente, caso você esteja para ter uma crise de ciúmes assim como meus irmãos. É uma sorte eles estarem já formados. Às vezes podia ser bem cansativo aturar eles gritando no meu ouvido que eu deveria lançar um estupefaça em qualquer garoto que se aproximasse."

"Imagino." Teddy riu, escondendo o mal estar que sentiu no estômago e que nada tinha a ver com crise de ciúmes _fraternal_. "Mas eles não deixam de estar certos." Completou mortalmente sério. Lily o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida, então ambos caíram na risada.

"Você quase me convenceu." Ela brincou. "Vem, vamos dar uma volta. Estou precisando m distrair. E finalmente vou poder conversar com você com alguma liberdade. Sinceramente, te tratar por professor ou senhor o tempo todo já estava me dando nos nervos."

"Pois quem disse que a senhorita está livre disso só porque estamos em Hogsmeade? Eu ainda sou seu professor, mesmo nós estando longe do castelo!" Teddy falou sério, e Lily parou para encará-lo com o queixo caído, sem saber o que dizer.

Até que Teddy caiu na risada, e por isso levou um tapa no braço.

"E eu quase acreditando nessa pose de homem sério de novo! Haha, você está mesmo hilário hoje, Sr. Lupin." Ela debochou, voltando a puxá-lo para fora do Três Vassouras. Teddy riu novamente, e achou graça de como Lily ficava com as bochechas coradas por causa do frio.

E estava mesmo frio do lado de fora. Ele ajeitou melhor o casaco no corpo e apertou o cachecol.

"Você sempre foi friorento." Lily acusou assim que Teddy deixou escapar um espirro.

"O que posso fazer? Não são todas as pessoas que tem sorte de colocarem uma blusinha mais comprida e já se sentirem aquecidas." Teddy rolou os olhos. Lily estava com no máximo um casaquinho fino sob alguma blusa de meia-estação. Teddy realmente não sabia como ela não sentia frio, ainda mais sendo tão magrinha como era.

"Eu sempre gostei do frio." Lily deu de ombros. "Mas deve ser porque eu sou uma mulher de corpo quente." Ela piscou em seguida para Teddy, que achou que aquilo era provocação demais para seu autocontrole. Lily não deveria _mesmo_ brincar com o perigo dessa forma.

"Cuidado, porque eu posso querer roubar esse calor..." Teddy se atreveu a dizer, mas outro espirro acabou totalmente com o charme da frase, e Lily caiu em uma gargalhada zombeteira.

"Certo, espertinho. Vem, vamos ir comprar uns doces. Estou precisando reabastecer o meu estoque." Lily segurou a mão de Teddy e praticamente correu com ele até a Dedosdemel.

"Depois nós poderíamos ir ao Café Madame Puddifoot." Teddy sugeriu como quem não quer nada, mas Lily imediatamente lançou-lhe um olhar cruel.

"Mas você não larga desse café nunca, Teddy! Daqui a pouco vai acabar com um problema de coração por causa de tanta cafeína!" Lily repreendeu de maneira feroz, mas Teddy deu de ombros com o mais puro descaso. Quando o assunto era café, nada o convenceria de que precisava diminuir a dose.

"Você está sendo dramática." Falou, e nem mesmo cinco minutos depois ele precisou prometer à fera que Lily se tornou que compraria muitos doces e que faria mais aulas práticas em DCAT. Ele era mesmo um fraco quando seu 'oponente' era Lily Luna.

Mas claro, ele escapou perfeitamente de prometer tomar menos café.

**XxX**

Teddy repreendia-se por ainda estar com um sorriso no rosto mesmo depois de três dias desde o dia em Hogsmeade que passara com Lily. Eles se divertiram muito juntos, e saber que ela não estava mais com o garoto sonserino idiota deixava tudo ainda melhor. Seus cabelos estavam azuis permanentemente nesses dias, indicando seu ótimo humor.

As aulas do dia foram difíceis. Os alunos estavam alvoroçados demais devido ao jogo que teria mais tarde, entre Grifinória e Sonserina. Lily estava exultante e dizia que seria divertido 'terminar de acabar com a raça de Zabini'. Ficava claro que Lily não era do tipo que mantinha uma amizade com os ex-namorados.

'Esse é mais um motivo para você não chegar perto dela, Ted Lupin!' O professor de DCAT pensou consigo mesmo enquanto seguia ao final de sua última aula para o estádio de Quadribol. Era sempre uma visão ver Lily jogar. Ela era artilheira como a mãe em sua época em Hogwarts, e tão boa quanto Ginny. Mas o melhor não eram as manobras ou passes que a ruiva fazia, mas o sorriso de pura alegria que despontava no rosto sardentinho quando ela estava jogando. Era adorável.

Quando estava quase chegando, ouviu um 'psiu' e, virando-se, viu Lily apoiada em uma das torres do estádio segurando sua vassoura com uma das mãos em uma pose displicente.

"Lily! Você não deveria já estar pronta para entrar em campo?" Teddy perguntou com um sorriso, aproximando-se. Lily também caminhou até ele e sorriu divertida.

"Eu já estou pronta!" Ela girou ao redor de si mesma, parando longo em frente a Teddy. "Mas queria te ver antes do jogo. Você ainda não me desejou boa sorte."

"Boa sorte." Teddy sorriu ainda mais. "Você havia dito que ia detonar aquele Zabini. Eu quero ver isso, vou cobrar." Brincou.

Lily riu e afastou uma mexa teimosa de seus olhos. Os cabelos curtos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, mas vários fios escapavam do elástico e voavam rebeldes pelo vento da tarde.

"Ah, não se preocupe. Eu humilho Zabini desde que começamos a jogar, e isso que antes éramos namorados." Lily falou no mesmo tom bem humorado e piscou para ele. "Bem, mas agora já me sinto verdadeiramente sortuda e pronta para a batalha. Não se esqueça de torcer por mim! Quero ouvir você berrando meu nome quando eu marcar um ponto."

Teddy revirou os olhos.

"Lily, eu sou um professor. Tenho que dar o exemplo."

"Justamente! Imagina todo mundo gritando meu nome torcendo por mim? Ah, que visão. Você sabe que eu adoro atenção." Ela falou entre séria e brincalhona, e Teddy não duvidou nada de que ela fosse mesmo adorar toda aquela atenção.

Ela abanou e correu para se juntar o time, faltando apenas segundos para o início do jogo. Teddy suspirou e foi para seu lugar na arquibancada. Lily deveria parar de ser tão cativante.

****XxX****

Lily estava mesmo determinada naquele jogo em especial. A grifinória já estava setenta pontos na frente, e a maioria dos gols eram marcados por Lily. Sempre depois de marcados, ela sorria ainda mais e olhava para Teddy, quase esperando que ele fizesse o que ela ordenara, mas ele apenas ria e cruzava os braços sobre o peito, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Então Lily fingia uma careta de indignação e voltava ao jogo ainda mais feroz.

A expressão de desagrado de Zabini era visível, por sinal, uma vez que Lily não parava de debochar do time da Sonserina sempre tinha a chance. Mas Teddy jamais achou que o garoto, que era batedor da Sonserina, fosse agir como agiu.

Ele enviou um balaço diretamente para a vassoura da ruiva no momento em que ela estava distraída, e a bola atingiu-a bem no ponto onde suas mãos seguravam a vassoura. Foi tão rápido, e bem no momento em que o apanhador da grifinória estava disputando o pomo contra o apanhador adversário, que nenhum professor viu o que aconteceu, a exceção de Teddy, que se levantou e lançou um feitiço na rua antes que ela caísse com tudo no chão.

O narrador do jogo então viu o que estava acontecendo longe do pomo e a atenção do estádio mudou de foco. Teddy nem ouvia nada, apenas desceu correndo até Lily, agora sentada no gramado abraçando o próprio corpo.

"Lily! Lily, você está bem?" Teddy perguntou desesperado agachando-se perto da ruiva.  
>Ela apenas gemeu baixinho, fechando os olhos com força, e Teddy puxou os braços dela para ver o estrago. Os dedos das mãos e os pulsos estavam quebrados pelo impacto, e tudo estava tremendamente inchado e vermelho.<p>

"Vou te levar para a ala hospitalar." Teddy pegou a ruiva no colo e correu para fora do campo de Quadribol, mas antes ainda gritou para Zabini que ele seria expulso por causa disso, o que deixou o sonserino branco.

**XxX**

"Teddy, eu já estou bem. Só falta tomar um fortificante para os ossos e tudo era lindo." Lily falou com um ar cansado assim que Teddy voltou no dia seguinte para ver como ela estava Madame Pomfrey falou que a menina precisara dormir ali mais pelo choque do que pelas mãos. Lily nunca havia sofrido um acidente no Quadribol, e isso a deixara bastante abalada, ainda por este ter sido causado de modo tão maldoso.

"Hei, seus pais me matariam se soubessem que eu não cuidei bem de você enquanto estive aqui em Hogwarts!" Teddy sentou-se na cama onde Lily estava sentada lendo um livro e puxou as mãos dela, virando-as de um lado para o outro como se esperasse encontrar um dedão no lugar do mindinho.

"Teddy, sério! Madame Pomfrey se ofenderia se visse isso!" Lily ralhou em meio às risadas, e Teddy apenas soltou um resmungou. "Hei," Ela chamou baixinho e estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto do professor. Teddy fixou os olhos nela e sentiu a pele formigar onde ela o tocava. "Eu estou bem, ok? Mesmo! Mas... obrigada pela preocupação."

Teddy segurou a mão dela com cuidado e beijou-a de leve, sorrindo em seguida ao ver as bochechas dela corarem de leve. Sim, Lily sempre corava por qualquer coisa, como a maioria dos ruivos, mas era delicioso causar aquele rubor nas maçãs do rosto dela.  
>"Eu estava mesmo preocupado."<p>

"O que me mata é que no fim nem consegui humilhar o Zabini direito." Lily lamentou na brincadeira.

"Claro que conseguiu." Teddy rolou os olhos, e depois adquiriu uma expressão sombria e irritada, os cabelos tornando-se negros. "Aquele idiota merecia muito mais do que uma suspensão! Ah, mas se eu ponho as mãos nele..."

"Teddy, para, você já está me pondo medo com esses olhos e cabelos negros." Lily riu e bagunçou os cabelos de Teddy. O professor sentiu a raiva diminuir levemente e sorriu de volta, os olhos de ambos se encontrando. E ele teve certeza de que de negro, seus cabelos passaram para ruivos. "Ih, veja, você está corando..." Ela murmurou baixinho, e Teddy percebeu que os rostos dos dois estavam se aproximando lentamente; tão lentamente, que era como se os ponteiros do relógio houvessem diminuído de velocidade.

Ele já quase conseguia sentir o gosto doce dos lábios de Lily contra os seus, e uma de suas mãos subiu e tocou os cabelos dela, colocando-os para trás da orelha. Lily fechou os olhos, e Teddy sentiu o hálito quente dela bater contra seus lábios. Era errado, mas ele queria tanto...

"Lily!" Alguém gritou da porta e os dois pularam para longe um do outro. "Ah, me desculpe a intromissão."

Era a garota Spencer, que parecia ter entendido o que acabara de interromper.

"Eu volto outra hora." Spencer disse rapidamente, mas Teddy se levantou antes.

"Não, eu preciso mesmo ir planejar umas aulas." Ele olhou para Lily e a achou ainda mais encantadora do que nunca com os olhos esverdeados surpresos pelo quase flagra e as bochechas mais coradas que já vira. "Até depois, Lily."

Ele falou, mas não obteve resposta da ruiva. E também não esperou por uma. Saiu da enfermaria com a certeza de que estava ferrado.


End file.
